


Homestuck incest porn

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Humanstuck, Incest Kink, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a lot of incest porn. Some humanstuck, some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Megidocest

You are Damara Megido, and boy do you hate your sister. Well, half sister. You have the same father, but your mother was a Japanese begger, while Aradia's was some super rich actress. While your first four years were full of fighting and little money, your sister got all she wanted. God she is spoiled rotten. Even though she is only thirteen and you are seventeen, she is way more popular than you. Plus, she has naturally red hair, which apparently makes her attractive. As an act of personal rebellion, you dyed your hair blue to counter her. But, as much as you hate her, you still find her surprisingly attractive. The way her slightly chubby figure makes her breasts huge without making her ugly. The way her hair falls down her neck. God it's annoying. Currently you are trying to sleep, in an old grey tee shirt, and some aries lounging pants. You can't, however, because she is blaring music just one room over. You curse and stand up. You walk out the door, and start towards hers.  
”God I'm going to kill this bitch,” you think to yourself.   
You throw her door open, and can't help but blush a little. She is sitting at her desk, wearing similar pants, and nothing on her chest but a maroon bra. Oh, you also have the same zodiac sign. That pisses you off too.   
”Turn that shit off,” you growl.  
”Why should I?” she responds snarkily, ”Mom and dad aren't home.”  
”Exactly,” you say back. ”That means I'm in charge. Turn. It. Off.”  
She stands up and walks directly up to you. You notice she has a gratuitous amount of red lipstick on. ”Make me,” she says, placing her hands on her hips. You feel all your anger built up from all the years bubbling to the surface. You grab her by the back of the head. She flinches, expecting you to hit her. Instead, you pull her in and press your lips to hers. All that hate and anger changed into passion. She squeaks, and tries to pull away. She struggles for a second, but you pull her into you, wrapping your hands in her fiery hair. Her eyes side back in ecstasy, and she moans a little. You pull away to let her do so. She sighs deeply, like a tried hiker finally finding rest.  
”God, you don't know how much I've wanted that,” she says, eyes lidded.  
”Shut up,” you snap.  
”What?” she asks, startled.  
”I said, shut up, sit down on the bed, and do everything I say,” you growl.  
She sits down, looking slightly scared. You take a moment to remove your shirt, letting your breasts hang free. You slide onto the bed in front of your sister.   
”Kiss my neck,” you command. She timidly moves forward, and brings her mouth to your neck. You feel her hot breath against your neck, and you feel yourself get a little wet.   
”Actually kiss it, you bitch,” you growl. She places her soft lips against your skin, and you feel her virgin tongue slide shyly out of her mouth, wetting your neck. She gets a little more confident when she hears an involuntary moan escape your mouth. She kisses and sucks with more vigor, leaving you embarrassingly aroused. You run a hand down her back, feeling her hot skin. Your hand travels to her ass, and you squeeze it. She lets out a yelp, and jumps.   
”Did I say you could stop?” you ask angrily.  
”No,” she stammers.  
”Then get back to fucking me.” With that, you grab her hair, and push her onto your right breast. She wraps her small mouth around your nipple, and sucks. As she does this, you rub her back. You finally land on her bra strap. You undo it, and her breasts hang free. It pisses you off that hers are as big as yours. You run a hand down her front, going into her pants. You stick a finger inside of her sex, and her breath hitches. You pull it out, and it is dripping wet.  
”Taste yourself,” you command. She pulls her mouth off of you, and timidly sucks her juices off your finger.   
”Good girl,” you say. She takes her mouth off and looks up at you.  
”Sis,” she says. ”I don't want to do this anymore.”  
”Well, I don't want to hear you bitch anymore.”  
”Seriously, I don't-" she is cut off by you slapping her across the face.   
”Shut up, bitch,” you growl.  
You grab her, and kiss her roughly. You can taste the blood on her lips. She starts to struggle, and you shut her up by grabbing her breast. She moans into your mouth, and stops resisting for a second. You knead it, and she stops moving. Her eyes roll back, and she falls backward. You take this opportunity to grab a pair if socks off the ground, and tie her arms to the bed post. You then kiss down her stomach. She starts struggling again.  
”No, no, stop,” she says, raising her volume. You slap your left hand over her mouth. She starts jerking around, trying to escape your grip. You dig the nails of your free hand into her side, punishing her for resisting. You then take that hand and pull her wet pants off, revealing her pussy. She bites the hand on her mouth, causing you to jerk it away.   
”Please,” she begs pathetically. ”Don't do this.”  
You smile, and run a finger along her entrance. You slowly put it in, eliciting a small moan. You add a second finger, and start pumping in and out. She starts screaming, telling you to leave her alone. You don't. You keep fucking her, but then you plunge your face into her vagina, licking up and down. You find her clit, and tease it lightly. You keep finger fucking her, but focus your tongue on her clit. You tease it at first, but soon start licking it like no ones business. She screams and bucks her hips, locking your head in with her legs. You can't tell how many times she orgasamed, but it was alot. You stand up and walk to the door.  
”If you stay quiet, I'll let you out. Understood?”.  
”Yes,” she moans breathlessly.


	2. Lalondecest

Why did Roxy have to be so cute? It is a question you ask yourself every day. You ask it when you see her eating breakfast. You ask it when you see her dressed up to impress the kids at school. You ask it when you touch yourself to the thought of your sister naked. Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you love your sister. Every moment you see her is bittersweet. On the one hand, you spend time with her. On the other, it just reminds you that you will never truly get to show your love to her. This present time is like that. Roxy is asleep, lying on her side on the couch, her head resting against your chest. Her arm is wrapped lazily around you. Even though her hair is messy, and she's drooling, she still looks like an angel. The tv is playing some stupid romantic comedy, but you couldn't care less. All you care about is your big sister. Its funny. Even though she's seventeen and you are sixteen, people often mistake you for twins. Often, you wish you weren't sisters. Then you could ask her out. You could meet her in a shady bar and fuck her in a bathroom. Sadly, you can't. You are stuck like this. You are snapped out of your thoughts by Roxy rolling over in her sleep. She is now lying on her back, her arms laid out. She is wearing her day clothes, which she feel asleep in. Her scarf, her cat tee shirt, and jeans. Her hair is also done, with a single pink strip. Seeing her makes you feel sad. All you have is your squiddles shirt, your skirt, a black headband, and perhaps a bit too much black lipstick. She looks way prettier than you. You are about to leave to avoid feeling worse when something odd happens. Roxy starts moaning.   
”Oh yeah,” she whispers in her sleep. You feel yourself blush, and you are well aware you shouldn't be here. Roxy starts running her hands over her body in her sleep. You knew she sleepwalked, but sleepmasturbated? This is a new one. You slowly stand up and start to walk away before things get too weird. But, you still watch. Honestly, it is pretty hot. She places a hand in her pants, and you can see the rise where her hand is. She starts rubbing herself, and you feel blood rush to your crotch. As she moans and pants, you can't help but to watch. You sit down on the chair, facing the couch. You feel your hands slide up your skirt. You know this is the closest you will ever get to fucking her. You sit, legs spread wide. You run a finger along your entrance as you watch your sister do the same. You place three fingers on your folds, and start rubbing in circles. You shudder, and moan to yourself. Roxy starts to hump her own hand. You see that she is probably close to coming, and decide to speed yourself up. You jam three fingers from one hand into yourself, and start rubbing your clit with the other. Your eyes roll back, and you lean backwards in ecstasy. You can hear Roxy's breath quickens as she reaches climax. You feel yourself reaching orgasm too, and you look diretly at Roxy so that it can be like having sex with her. You stop dead in your tracks. Roxy has woken up. In fact, she is sitting up, watching you fuck yourself. You feel yourself blush. You don't do anything beyond that. I mean, how does one react to a scenario like this?  
”Don't stop,” your sister whispers seductively. You hesitantly place two fingers back inside your sex.   
You slowly start pumping them in and out.   
”Go faster Rosie,” Roxy whispers as she runs a hand down her front. You start pumping faster. You moan a little, and your other hand involuntarily grabs your breast. Your juices stain your shirt, but you don't care. Roxy moans too.  
”Holy fuck, are we really doing this?” you think.  
”Fuck, sis,” Roxy moans as her back arches. ”G-g-get over here.”  
You pull your hands off of yourself, and run over to your sister. You feel your heart pound in your chest. You don't know if you're going to be any good, or if this is a dream, or maybe if this is some sick prank. Roxy looks up at you.  
”Rosie, I want you to sit on my lap.”  
You sit down on her lap, and feel the dampness of her jeans on your legs.  
”Now, I want you to close your eyes.”   
You do so, and you feel Roxy's hands run up your calves. Her hands are so soft, and so warm. You feel wetness start to drip down your leg. Her right hand meets your juices, and you feel it scoop them up. Her hands leave you, and you almost want to cry. Then you hear a sucking sound.  
”Mmmm, sis, you taste delicious,” Roxy moans out. ”Here, taste yourself.”  
With that, she leans in and kisses you. God, her lips are so soft. They taste like cherries. And your juices, of course. You feel her tongue slide along your lips. You open them, and she shoves her tongue in. Your tongues battle in your mouth. Her left hand grabs your cheek. The other wanders back up your legs. You take one of your hands and grab her breast. She moans into your mouth. She takes her right hand, and moves it to your dripping hot pussy. She teases you at first, running two fingers along your folds. She collects juices on her fingers, then pulls away. She removes her lips from yours.   
”Rosie,” she moans out. ”Clean my fingers.”   
You grab her wrist, and pull her hand toward. You open your mouth, and slowly slide her wet fingers into your mouth. You close your mouth, and lick her fingers clean. You've never truly tasted just your pussy like this. It truly is delicious. You pull her fingers out, and you can see the saliva dripping from them. Roxy takes her hands, and places them back under your skirt. She slips three fingers into your heat, and your breath hitches. She curls her fingers, and you shudder. She runs a finger from her other hand over your clit. You roll your head back, and take in the beauty of this moment. She keeps fucking you, and you feel yourself nearing climax.   
”Fuck, Roxy I'm gonna, ugh!” You moan as you orgasm, coating your big sister in your juices. You are breathing heavily, and Roxy is too.  
”Wow this is a mess,” she says. ”Maybe we should get a shower.”  
You smile at your sister as she winks back.


End file.
